InuYasha: SIGNS
by Sweet Possum
Summary: InuYasha and the gang find some weird things going on. based on the movie, SIGNS. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha: Signs**

**Hi everyone! It's Sweet Possum again. I was writing a story called A New Member, but nobody seemed to like it, so I took a break on it. I hope this story will catch your attention. I know that some people probably don't like stories written based on movies, but when I do it I usually make it very creative. Check my current Madagascar story, Wild Titanic.**

**Anyways, before I get on with the story, there's a few things I would like to point out. I'm sure that some of you have seen the movie, Signs. This is basically what it is, only with different characters, and the characters don't act exactly the same. Copying it completely just makes it dull and out of character. Mostly the InuYasha characters have a place with the Signs Characters. If you have seen the movie, I'm sure you'll figure out later on. I'm creative, so there will be some twists. Also, since Signs is about aliens, I know that InuYasha and his friends encounter demons, thinking that there isn't anything crazier. Well aliens from a different planet is completely different.**

**So, I hope you like this first chapter. Lets on then.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

His ear twitched. His demon ear twitched at the sound of something that only he could hear. InuYasha opened his eyes and awoke from his sleep, leaning against the wall in the hut. "Kagome." The half-demon stood up, and curiously looked around the hut. But all he could see was Miroku and Sango.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked after waking up.

"Kagome and Shippo are missing. So is Kirala."

Miroku looked over to Sango, who was sound asleep, and then he looked back at InuYasha who was heading out the door. The monk stood up and followed him. "InuYasha, wait."

He turned around.

"Let me go help search for them."

InuYasha nodded and headed out.

Miroku turned back to Sango and gave her a smile. He didn't want to wake her, so he headed out.

InuYasha ran ahead of Miroku, who was still following. "I can here them more clearly now," said InuYasha.

"Kagome!" a faded voice screamed.

"I here it, too," said Miroku as he continued running.

The two kept running for a whole minute when they finally saw a small figure in the distance. InuYasha ran faster and finally stopped when he got to Shippo. The little fox demon showed a face of terror, and he was shaking all over.

"Shippo, what happened?" InuYasha asked.

"Good you're here," Shippo said like he was about to die.

InuYasha grew curious as Miroku finally arrived. "Shippo, where's Kagome."

"InuYasha!"

The half-demon turned to see Kagome in the distance, so he ran ahead as Miroku came to calm Shippo down.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked as the girl just stood there staring. "I told you I don't want you going out alone! Do you here me?! Kagome, what's going on?"

Kagome turned to her friend with eyes of fear, which worried InuYasha. "Kirala woke us up. She sensed something. It wasn't anything I sensed. But..."

"Kagome, what are you talking about!"

"Look!" The 15 year old girl pointed ahead and InuYasha looked, shocked at what he saw. Miroku and Shippo came up, too. All of them looked ahead and saw ponds and lakes shaped in strange shapes. So strange that it scared them.

**The story will continue if you like the sound of it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: What's going on?

**Chapter 2: What's going on?**

"What do you think happened, monk?" Sango asked in her curious voice as she, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and of course InuYasha sitting in the hut.

"I don't know," Miroku gave his honest answer. "But it didn't seem modest. Whoever did it doesn't respect nature."

"Who could be able to do that?" Kagome asked.

"Could it be the work of demons?" Shippo asked.

"It sounds like the only possible thing that could do that," Sango suggested.

"It's strange," InuYasha said softly. "I didn't and I don't now...sense any demons."

"What do you sense?" Sango asked.

The half-demon was silent for a moment, trying to think of the correct words. "I don't know. I can't recall anything familiar."

All of a sudden, a furry creature with black eyes, a pink nose, and a long pink tail appeared, causing everyone to gasp. "What is that thing?" Shippo nervous asked.

"It's an opossum!" Kagome cheered as she ran up to it and started petting.

"Careful Kagome," said Sango. "It could have rabies."

"No. It's very rare for a possum to have rabies."

"Doesn't look like anything I have seen," InuYasha admitted. "But your cat is cuter."

"Master InuYasha! Master InuYasha!"

InuYasha saw a tiny little insect jump into his hands. "Myoga. Thanks for showing up. I only talked to you like three weeks ago."

"Master InuYasha, something strange is going on!"

"You're telling me."

"People say something's wrong with the water."

"There is something wrong with the water." The half-breed stood up. "And I'll show you. You guys stay here." He ran out of the hut with the flea demon.

"I'm going out for some air," said Miroku as Sango followed.

"It's ok Shippo," said Kagome. "Go ahead and pet it. It won't hurt you"

The little fox-demon grinned, and reached his hand down to pet it. But before he could touch the possum, the creature hissed at him, which made him step back.

Kagome grew confused. "It's ok Shippo." She leaned down to the possum. "What's the matter, little fella?"

The possum looked at Shippo, who was scared, and hid behind Kagome. The possum hissed again and walked toward Shippo.

InuYasha ran back to where all the water designs were. He stood there and looked at them curiously as Myoga looked at them as well. He finally jumped off of InuYasha's shoulder, and ran down to get a closer look. "The only thing that could do this is the work of demons!"

"I don't sense any demons," said InuYasha. "I never did. There has to be some other possible way of this happening. It...wait a minuet." InuYasha started sniffing the ground. He stood up and gave a face of anger. "Sesshomeru's scent. He was here."

"Master InuYasha, why would your half brother do such a thing?"

InuYasha looked down and tried to think. "I don't know....but.....I'm sure he had the potential of doing it."

"Master InuYasha, if it was Sesshomerua, then maybe you should go find out more about it."

InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Master InuYasha?"

"I smell dead blood." The half breed hurried away from the lakes, and found the scent coming from where the hut was.

He grew curious when he found Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirala all together. Right in front of them, he saw the possum they found, laying down dead. He looked over at Sango's boomerange bone and saw blood at the end of it.

Kagome looked very sad as she started at the dead creature. She then looked up at InuYasha who was curious. "InuYasha..."

"Kagome," the half-demon kneeled down in front of Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She looked down at the possum again. "I thought he was tame. But he didn't like Shippo for some reason. He tried to kill him."

InuYasha looked over at Shippo, who looked very scared. He looked back at Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome looked at InuYasha, and gave him a small grin, happy that he cared. "It's ok."

"Uhh...Master InuYasha," Myoga said as he jumped onto the half-demon's shoulder. "I'm sure that...everyone is scared about this whole water thing. But if its your brother, I suggest you go look for him. In the mean time....I'll probably go...and see what other people think."

"Yeah right, you're just trying run away."

"Don't be like that." the flea hopped away.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "What did your brother do?"

InuYasha looked down. _I don't know why Sesshomerua would do such a thing._


	3. Chapter 3: Figuring things out

**I hope you guys are liking my story. I'm liking it to. I'm following the same story, but I'm making it different. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Trying to figure things out**

"Ah," Shippo gasped hard as he awoke from his sleep. He looked at everyone who were sound asleep. There was no moon out so it was pretty dark. He stood up and walked to the window and looked out. _No moon. I can't see anything._ "Ah!" The little fox-demon got lifted by his tail and was hanging upside down.

InuYasha stood their curiously, holding scared Shippo in the air. "What are you doing?"

"InuYasha..."

The half-demon sat Shippo down and looked at him curiously.

"I had a bad dream," the little fox said.

"A bad dream?" InuYasha tried to be as sensitive as possible.

"Yeah. I'm really worried about this lake thing. What if there's something out there to get us?"

"Nothing's going to get you, Shippo."

"But you said so yourself you had no idea who it was. You couldn't sense anything you knew."

"It's ok, Shippo. I think maybe I know who it was."

"Who was it?"

"Huh?" InuYasha looked out the window.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"Go back to sleep, Shippo."

The fox-demon stood up and gave InuYasha a worried look. "But why?"

"I said go back to sleep!"

"Ah!" Shippo jumped down to Kagome's side and lay down before the half-breed could hit him on the head.

InuYasha stood there, trying to figure out what he sensed. Again, it was nothing he knew, but the same thing happened when he knew it was Sesshomaru before. Had InuYasha's nose gotten broken? Either way, he wasn't going to give up.

The half demon kneeled down at Miroku and wiggled him trying to wake the monk up.

"InuYasha?"

"Miroku, it's the scent again."

"You sense your brother?"

"No, but....it's outside."

Miroku stood up and nodded. "I'll help you find him. I mean...if it is him."

"Ok." InuYasha opened the door, and closed it after he and Miroku ran out. "Sesshomaru!" The half demon drew his sword. "Come on out!"

"InuYasha, I see something!" the monk pointed to his left. He then ran after with InuYasha.

"I know it's you! It was you before, and it's you now! Come on out and fight!"

"Come out!"

The two ran all over the place for three whole minutes, but couldn't find anything. They stood, looking around when they finally heard something jump on the roof. "Up there!" They looked up but couldn't find anybody.

InuYasha jumped up, but again, nobody was there. "Where are you?"

Miroku suddenly heard something and turned around, away from the hut. "He left, InuYasha."

InuYasha jumped off the hut and stood next to the monk. "Run away, coward?!"

"I, too, think it's odd for such things," Keade said the next day in the hut with the others. "I wouldn't know why a demon would do it, but it's possible."

"I never did sense any demons," said InuYasha. "I only remember that when we first found the lakes like that, I suddenly smelled Sesshomaru's scent."

"Did ye sense him last night, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down, not knowing what to say. "My senses are confusing now. I didn't sense him at all, but I did sense what I did near the lakes. And he was there."

"Yes," Miroku joined it, "we both figured that it was Sesshomaru last night. He was very quick and could jump onto the roof."

"Miroku," Sango started, "did you see him at all?"

"We didn't see anything," said InuYasha. "We only heard things."

"Tell me, InuYasha," said Keade, "do ye know of any reason that your half brother would bother ye like that?"

"How would I know? He DOES hate."

"But InuYasha," Kagome finally butted in, "you said you didn't sense him at all last night. Why would it be him?"

The half breed looked to the ground, doubting his whole self. _What's going on? Are my demon powers not working anymore?_

"InuYasha," said Miroku, "you said that last night you smelled the same thing you smelled the other day. But it didn't smell like your brother at all."

"Are you sure that Seeshomaru was alone?" Sango asked.

"Maybe," Keade said, "some one ye don't know has joined forces with Sesshomaru."

"Maybe," said the half demon, yet not so sure. "But it wasn't a demon. It was...nothing I ever smelled before.

Kagome began to grow confused, along with the others. _What could it be? It's not a demon, and if it's not human....what could it be?_

"Well, I'm gonna find out what's going on," InuYasha said as he stood up. He then noticed Kagome standing up also. "Alone, Kagome."

The 15 year old gasped and glared. "Don't say such things, InuYasha! We're all in this together!"

"It could be dangerous."

"Like you would know. You have no idea what it even is."

"Well whatever it is, it's not good! And I don't want to stay here and argue with you!"

"InuYasha, SIT!"

BANG!

Kagome sighed as she sat down. _I hate it when he's like this._ "Hmm?" Kagome felt something hard when she sat down. The teenager reached through her pocket and pulled out a small walk-talky. "Huh?"

"What is that, Kagome?" Keade asked.

"It's...my brother's walk-talky."

"Why here?"

"He must have snuck it into my pocket. He thinks that he can talk back when I'm here, but I think he's wrong."

"Not possible. Ye won't be able to talk to him in any way. Ye both are in different times."

"Yeah I know." She put the walk-talky down. "He just won't give up." Kagome was surprised to still see InuYasha here. The half-demon was sitting crossed legged, his arms crossed while glaring. He could be so immature.

"Hey, where's Shippo?" Sango asked as she sat down, petting Kirala, who was sleeping in her lap.

"We must have scared him," Miroku suggested, "I'll go find him." The monk stood up and walked out of the hut.

After Miroku closed the door behind him, he saw the little fox demon 20 feet in front of him. The little fella was doing something, yet he couldn't tell. So he walked over to see. "What are you doing, little Shippo?"

"Practicing my fox fire," he answered as he shot out small blue flames, that went no longer than 24 inches. He sighed.

"Oh Shippo, we know that we can count on with your fox fire on anything."

"Yeah, but it needs to get stronger. It's just because i'm...so...young!" He shot out some more flames.

"Shippo, I know you're scared of...whatever is bothering us."

Shippo turned to Miroku.

"But you don't need to be scared. We will all protect you."

The little fox grinned, knew that the monk was right. "I know. Thank you, Miroku. I think I'm gonna go back inside, now." He walked in the hut, followed by Miroku.

"There is no point of ye going alone, InuYasha," said Keade. "All of you must work together to solve this."

"Hmp. Fine. And even though I don't know what it is.....I"m still not giving up on Sesshomaru."

"AHHH! The sky!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked out the window and saw that the sky was gray.

"The sky, it has turn gray," said Sango.

They all ran out and saw a woman standing, looking up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked when he suddenly knew that Sango was turning red.

"What's going on?" the woman asked. "First the lakes, and now the sky? It was just sunny a second ago! It must be demons!"

Sango grew angry as she saw Miroko holding the woman's hands, trying to calm her down. Kagome tried to calm her down.

"I don't sense any demons!" InuYasha exclaimed. "Something weird is going on."

"Then what is it?" a man asked as he walked over. Another man walked over as well.

"It's not demons?" the other man asked.

"It can't be," said InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Miroku started, "doesn't your nose play tricks on you sometimes?"

"Huh?" InuYasha turned to the monk. "No! My nose never plays tricks on me!" _It's just my mind. Sometimes...my mind plays tricks on me._

"Then what is it?" the first man asked, freaking out. "Aliens?!"

Kagome, who had Shippo on her shoulder, curiously looked up at the sky. She started to get curious after the word the man just used. She realized that this sky did not look like sky that demons were coming. But it did look familiar. She's seen it before. On TV. "Wait.."

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Hey!" Kagome called as she ran up to the man. "What did you just say? You weren't being sarcastic, were you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Did you say aliens?"

"Yes, but...oh this is all so confusing!" He walked off with the man, and the woman soon left after Sango made Miroku let her go.

InuYasha curiously looked at Kagome. "Kagome, what's with you?"

"InuYasha, have you ever even heard of...aliens?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" _Aliens? What does she mean? _

"The man suggested aliens."

"He was freaking out, Kagome," said Sango.

"Yes, but....InuYasha you said you didn't sense anything familiar, is that right?"

The half demon nodded. "What are you getting at, Kagome?"

"What do you mean by...aliens?" Shippo asked.

"It was never something I believed in," Kagome replied, "but now that I'm here in this era, I guess I can believe in anything."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes," said Keade, "please tell us what is on ye mind."

"Well, my family and I have seen things like this on TV."

"What's a TV?" Sango asked.

"It's something we have in the future that we watch for entertainment. Anyways, aliens were creatures that lived on other planets."

"You mean....the Neather World," InuYasha suggested.

"No InuYasha, it isn't the same as demons. They're not dead people. They're different. Different then all of us. I don't know a whole lot about them, but usually they come to Earth. And it is possible that they were known to come at a early time."

"Kagome," said Keade, "why would such things exist?"

"Demons exist, don't they?"

"Yes," said InuYasha, "but demons come from people of the dead. There's no such thing as another type of person on another planet."

"InuYasha, would you just listen to me?!"

The half demon jumped back, afraid.

"You have no idea what it is! It has to be something! It's not humans, it's not animals, and it's not demons!"

InuYasha crossed his arms and turned around.

Kagome gasped. "SIT BOY!"

BANG!

_I can't believe he's not listening to me!_ "Ahh!" The 15 year old girl ran off.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran after the girl.

"InuYasha, you're not being very fair," Miroku said as the half breed got up. "You can't just trust yourself you know."

"I have better smell than Kagome does!" he shouted. _Where is she going, anyways?_

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran after Kagome, who was heading for the well. "Kagome, don't go!"

She turned around to face the little fox demon. "Don't worry, Shippo. I'll be back."

"Kagome, something strange is going on, and you can't just leave. We all need you."

"I know, Shippo. You guys may not believe me, but I believe in myself. I believe that anything is possible. I'm going to go find something that might help us out."

Shippo finally calmed down, as Kagome climbed over the well.

"Don't worry, Shippo. "I'll be right back. It shouldn't take long."

Shippo sighed, and walked back to the others. He was really surprised to find out that InuYasha wasn't following Kagome.

"Did Kagome head home?" Keade asked the young fox demon.

"Mm," he nodded.

"She'll be back, though," Sango said, not wanting to make anybody worried.

"InuYasha," Keade said as she turned to the half demon who's arms were crossed. "While Kagome is gone, it may be a good idea if ye guys go search for clues on whatever it is that's doing these strange things."

InuYasha nodded.

"Aren't you going to follow Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hmp. It's better for me to go look alone. For her sake."

"We're going with you."

InuYasha curiously looked at his friends. He really hated it when they got involved. He didn't want them to get hurt. But he gave up, because they never stopped trying. "Fine." He ran off, as the others followed.

"Stupid InuYasha," Kagome said as she climbed up the well back in her own time. "I know what I'm doing." As she came out, she glanced at her house. "I don't have time to say hi. I have to get to the library."

"Sis!"

Kagome stopped and saw her little brother, Souta running over. "Souta."

Souta hugged his big sister and smiled. "You're back."

"Yes, but not for long. I have to go to the library and get back to InuYasha and everyone."

"Huh? What for, Kagome? Huh?" He noticed his sister wasn't standing there anymore.

The teenager started running. "I don't have time to explain! Say hi to mom and grandpa for me!"

Kagome kept running until she got to the library. She went in and tried to find what she was looking for. "Where is it?" She gave up and decided to go ask the librarian. "Excuse me."

The librarian turned to the young lad. "How can I help you, miss?"

"Do you have any books on Extraterrestrials?"

"Why....I think we do." The librarian walked off to search for the book. After a moment, she finally found it and gave it to Kagome. "There you go."

"Thanks." She looked through the pages to see if it was any good. It seemed that there was a lot of information, so she decided it was worth it. "I think I'll check this out."

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kiralla, and Shippo all searched together for clues. They've been going for 20 minutes, when they saw a village near by. "Maybe we should go ask some people," said Miroku as he walked ahead.

"Yeah right," said InuYasha. "You just wanna be with the women."

Sango turned red, although she did know it was a great idea to ask people and see what they thought. They all thought that was a great idea. So they walked ahead. Everyone, except for InuYasha who sensed something very familiar to him.

The half demon turned around to see if he was near by. He walked ahead, and he finally saw him. "Sesshomaru.."

"InuYasha..." his half brother said as he walked by. "Long time no see." He walked off.

InuYasha could see what his brother was thinking, and he wasn't going to stop until he got answers. "Sesshomaru, I'm sure you know something of the lakes."

The full demon turned to InuYasha, and gave him a cold look. "InuYasha, are you here to fight me?"

InuYasha looked down, then back up. "If you won't give me answers."

Sesshomaru seemed very confused, and even more annoyed. "I have no desire to fight right now. I wish to kill you at a better time." He walked off.

"Come back, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stopped, but then kept going.

"Err...come back!"

"Do you know of anything?" Miroku asked a girl around his age.

"I'm very scared," said the woman, "I feel I need to talk to somebody. But everyone else seems so scared that they won't talk."

Miroku smiled. "I'm here to talk." He took the woman's hands. "Please tell me everything that's on your mind."

Sango, who was sitting on a boulder, not far away, gave a very cold glare, her face read.

Shippo was just annoyed. "I don't know how long he will go on with this," said the fox demon.

Sango sighed as Kiralla transformed back to her original size.

"I hate demons," the woman went on. "But if you say it's not demons, then what is it?"

"I have no idea, but I do know is that me and my friends will go for a search. We will not give up."

"You're a monk, aren't you? Will you...please pray for me?"

Miroku smiled and nodded.

Sango was about to explode when she saw InuYasha return to them.

"Where have you been, InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

"Hmp. Trying to find answers." _Sesshomaru seemed so confused. Maybe it wasn't him after all._

"You guys," Miroku said as he returned to them.

"It's about time, monk," Sango said coldly.

"No need to be worried, Sango. I'm here to protect you."

Sango got even more angry at the womanizer but didn't say anything.

"I got some resources."

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"Not good enough. People are only thinking of demons. But we are sure it's not a demon, right?"

They all nodded, and started to walk off to figure things out more.

After a while, InuYasha stopped walking, which made everyone else stopped. "What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked. He then noticed that he was staring ahead, where they could see a familiar priestess ahead. She was walking, not even looking back at them.

"It's Kikyo," said Sango.

"Yes," said Miroku. "InuYasha, are you going to speak with her."

InuYasha stood there, watching her walk off. He really wanted to. "No. Lets go." And they continued their search.

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Walkie talky signals

**Chapter 4: Walkie talky signal**

After Kagome climbed out of the well she found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo standing ahead. "Hey," she said as she waved her hand at them. She wasn't surprised, since her friends always waited for her to come back. Although this time they seemed pretty serious. Miroku had a face that showed he was worried, Sango seemed very confused, and Shippo seemed very scared. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked as she walked over to them.

"We tried searching for clues on what happened to the lakes," the monk said in his usual calm tone. "But no luck."

"We don't know what to do, Kagome," Sango worriedly said.

The 15 year old grinned. "Don't worry, I think I know how to solve this. Lets all go back to the hut and I'll show you." She started walking with everyone when she looked around. "Where's InuYasha?"

"Waiting at the hut, I guess," said Shippo, "he seemed to serious and all."

"Oh." _He's probably anxious to find out what's going on. Poor InuYasha, he's so confused and he probably feels bad about it._

When everyone got to the hut in the village they found InuYasha leaning against the hut, waiting for them. "It's about time you showed up," the half demon said.

Kagome angrily sighed. "InuYasha, give me some time."

"I did."

She glared as she and the others walked into the hut. InuYasha followed.

"What is it that you got, Kagome?" Sango curiously asked.

"Huh?" InuYasha curiously asked. "What do you mean you got something."

"Something to help us," Kagome replied, "I think I know what's going on." The girl took her backpack and started to open it when she heard a muffled sound coming from across the room.

Everyone got their attention on the walkie talky that Kagome left a while ago.

"What is that?" Shippo asked.

Kagome sat her backpack down and went over to pick up the object. "My brother's walkie talky. I forgot to take it back home."

"What's the heck is a walkie talky?" InuYasha asked, although his tone sounded as if he didn't care.

"It helps you here the person from the other walkie talky."

Shippo looked in two directions. "What other walkie talky?"

Kagome giggled. "My brother's. he wants me to talk to him on the other end, and maybe hear you guys' voices. But...he can't."

"Indeed," Miroku responded, "we are in two different eras. There is no possible way."

Kagome curiously looked at the walkie talky in her hand. "It's strange, because...it's making sound. How could it possibly make signal from another walkie talky if we are in two different times?"

"It's probably broken," InuYasha suggested, trying to skip the subject, "now about your idea..."

"If it was broken it wouldn't be making any sounds." _What's going on?_

InuYasha started to get really patient. "Whatever, lets just get on with your idea."

Kagome gasped.

"Now what?"

The others looked at her with concern.

Kagome stared into space as the others waited for her to space. "What if....it's catching signal...from the aliens?"

"Huh?"

"There you go with that again," said Sango, "I'm afraid I don't understand what aliens are."

"I told you. They're different people who live on another planet. It's the only solution."

"Solution to what?" InuYasha carelessly asked.

"To what's happening to the lakes." Kagome then noticed that InuYasha seemed really down. He was probably still getting anxious about the lakes. "InuYasha?"

"What could it be?"

"Huh?"

"What could have caused those lakes. If it wasn't Sesshoumaru, then..."

"InuYasha...don't you get it? They were creatures from a different world! You sensed no demons at all, and no real people."

"If these aliens were real," Miroku started, "then that would be the only solution to why the walkie talky is working."

"Exactly!"

"Let me see that," the half demon said as he took the object out of Kagome's hand. He put it up to one of his dog ears and tried to listen carefully. He heard something very strange, but he couldn't recall what it was. "I here something...."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But..." InuYasha stood up when a strange, loud noise came from the walkie talky. Everyone was still and gave a face of fear. The sound was then quiet again when InuYasha put his arm down.

Kagome gasped. "Did...did you here that?"

Sango was too stunned to speak, but Miroku nodded.

"I did," said InuYasha.

"Me too, Kagome," Shippo said.

"That was it," said the 15 year old girl.

"What's it?" Sango asked.

"It was them. They were speaking, but not our language."

"Let me see," Miroku said as he took the object from InuYasha and put his ear up to it. "I...think I here something...but...not very clear."

Sango looked at the walkie talky then at Miroku. "It was louder when InuYasha held it up."

The monk curiously looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"It gets more clear the higher we put it!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran up and took the walkie talky from Miroku and held it up. It started to get loud again but not really clear. "InuYasha, help me up."

"Sure..." The half demon helped her over his shoulders and held her up as she lifted it in the air.

Miroku looked at Sango curiously. He could tell that she looked very scared. Before he knew it he was rubbing her thigh.

The demon slayer turned red when she noticed the monk's hands on her body, and she smacked him. "Pervert!"

"You seemed to frightened," Miroku calmly said.

"I'm fine!"

"You guys!" Kagome shouted, trying to interrupt the conversation. "Listen...there's two of them talking now."

Everyone was silent and could hear the clear strange voices of two creatures having a conversation, but it wasn't English. Shippo listened carefully and gave a curious look as InuYasha gave a look that showed he was starting to get the idea that Kagome was right.

But soon the voices were gone and the walkie talky was muffled again. Kagome lowered her arm and looked at the object. "We lost signal."


	5. Chapter 5: A brief sight

**Sorry for the long update. Anyways, there's a part where InuYasha starts to day dream about something that happened in the past. But that something is something I made up. It's nothing that happened in the series. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: A brief sight**

It was night, and as InuYasha walked toward the hut, he could see Kirara sitting in the distance, staring at the forest ahead of her. The half breed could tell that the cat demon was up to something, as if something was on her mind. He felt the same.

InuYasha walked up to her and stopped. "You feel it close, too," he started, "don't you, Kirara."

She just looked up at him then back ahead.

InuYasha looked ahead as well. _It feels closer. Closer than ever. _The half demon started walking forward when he realized the cat demon was following him. He stopped and looked at her, then at the hut. It was light in there, which was a sign that everyone was still awake. "Stay with them, Kirara. I'm gonna go figure this out."

She ran to the hut.

InuYasha looked ahead, and started walking forward into the forest. He walked and walked, but still couldn't find anything. Yet he still sensed it near and he wasn't going to give up.

After about ten minutes of searching, InuYasha stopped walking. "Come on out you coward!" he shouted.

It was silent.

"I know you're out there! I know what you did to the lakes. You're sick, you know that! You might as well come out now. If you don't I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

Still silent.

InuYasha still stood there silently, looking around for whatever it was he was looking for. His ears twitched when he heard a strange sound. He quickly turned to the left, and heard bushes. Now he knew for sure it was here.

The half demon started walking forward toward the bush. He suddenly heard the noise again and stopped. _It's right in front of me. I know it is!_ He started to walk even closer, but after two steps, a big bunch of gas came out into his face.

InuYasha gasped at what he saw and covered his face so he wouldn't breathe it in. More gas came out, so he started running away as fast as he could. As he ran he could feel his eyes burning. _Poison gas. It went into my eyes._

Sango sat in the hut petting Kirara, who was on her lap, as Miroku leaned against the wall, resting. Kagome shared her ipod with Shippo as they both had an ear plug in their ear. Shippo went excited at the sound of the music.

InuYasha walked in and sat down, silent the whole time. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at him, as Sango continued petting Kirara, yet giving him a curious look. Kagome looked at InuYasha with concern as Shippo was still into the music.

The half demon just stood there staring into space. It was quiet until Kagome sat in front of him and said his name. "InuYasha...are you ok?"

InuYasha blinked and finally saw her in front of him. He then saw Shippo come up, too, and the others.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome could then tell that InuYasha's eyes were red. "InuYasha," she started, "you're eyes are red."

"It's nothing," said InuYasha. "But...whatever it was....I found it."

Kagome said nothing.

"You mean the lakes?" Sango asked.

He nodded and looked back at Kagome, who was still out of, probably because she was worried about InuYasha's eyes. "Kagome..."

She snapped out.

"I think you're right. I didn't sense any humans, animals, or demons. But whatever it was it had poison gas. It might be....aliens."

Kagome nodded as Shippo gave a curious look.

"Then we must look for it," said Miroku as he stood up.

"No," said InuYasha. "It left after I ran away from it. We need to get some rest and search tomorrow."

The monk nodded and sat back down, and Sango lay down.

InuYashalooked back at Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome, did you say you had something to help us?"

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Show it to me tomorrow. I think I'll really need you."

"Right." Kagome picked up Shippo and lay down to go to sleep.

InuYasha just sat there, thinking about what he just said. He wasn't sure if he made a huge mistake letting Kagome stay. She could be in real danger.

The half demon started to think about what happened the last time he let Kagome help.

**Start of flashback:**

"_Where to now?" InuYasha asked._

"_Keep going, Master InuYasha," Meoga said as he was in his shoulder._

_InuYasha started running. "Is she injured?"_

"_It depends on what you call injured."_

**End of flashback:**

**Ok that's the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll up asap!**


	6. Chapter 6: Did you see something?

**Chapter 6: Did you see something?**

InuYasha awoke the next morning to an empty hut. Nobody but himself was there, and that made him curious and concerned. The half demon stood up and exited the hut to see if they were outside.

Once InuYasha got out, he saw Miroku sitting on the ground in front of him. "Miroku...."

The monk looked up at InuYasha, giving a face of fear, which made InuYasha even more concerned. "You must have been in a deep sleep last night," he calmly said, half grinning.

InuYasha looked down, a little embarrassed, but looked back at him and nodded.

Miroku looked down, still grinning. "Your eyes are better I can see."

InuYasha said nothing.

"Last night," the monk went on, looking back at the half demon, who was still standing, not tempting to sit, "while you were sleeping, Kagome saw a strange change in the sky. Everyone in the village noticed, too."

"What about it?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"It looked like a storm was coming, but one never did. And while we were watching...a bird flew and suddenly stopped and fell. A child found it and the bird's head was crushed in."

"Very odd," said InuYasha. "Where's Kagome now?"

"She went out to play with Shippo, I told her to go, she looked a little scared."

"I don't think this is safe for her?"

"Sango went out to calm the other village people."

"Something's out there."

Miroku looked back at InuYasha curiously. "I know you faced it last night, I could tell by the look on your face."

InuYasha sighed and decided to run off, leaving Miroku to himself.

The half demon continued walking when he finally heard familiar voices. He walked ahead and finally found Kagome and Shippo sitting in tall grass. He stepped closer, which got their attention.

Kagome was reading some kind of book to Shippo. "InuYasha....." Kagome started.

"Hey," he said as he sat down doggy style and curiously looked at the two

"This book has the answers."

The half demon glanced down at the book. "What is it?"

"It tells everything."

"About what?"

"The aliens," Shippo answered.

InuYasha nodded. "Tell me about it, Kagome."

The girl nodded and looked back down at the book. "It says that the aliens half a poison gas they use for defense. You will die if you breathe into it. "

InuYasha remembered when that thing sprayed gas in his face. It made his eyes burn. He was lucky to be alive.

"It also says they are probably vegetarians. They eat veggies only."

"I know what vegetarians are," InuYasha said as he crossed his arms.

"INUYASHA."

"Well I do."

"Don't be like that."

He sighed.

"Here's some pictures." Kagome turned pages, which showed different drawings of the creatures.

"Let me see." InuYasha took the book and looked at the pictures. But so far he had no idea what the thing he met last night looked like because it was dark. "What are these things? Why are they coming?"

"Probably to check out planet out...or...."

"To kill everyone off..."

Shippo gasped.

"Oh Shippo," said Kagome. "Why don't you go find Sango."

The little fox demon was shaking, but nodded and ran off.

"What are we gonna do, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked down silently. "I have to destroy them."

Kagome was silent as she stared at him, then she looked down. "InuYasha, I have this feeling....that you will be in trouble."

"Huh?" InuYasha curiously looked at her. "Why would you say that?"

"You always want to work alone."

"Kagome, I will be fine. But...I think you need to go back to your own time."

"What? No, I won't."

"It's dangerous, and you're really scared."

"I'm not scared."

"You seem scared. I know your scared." He looked down.

"InuYasha, I'm only scared for you."

The half demon looked back up at her.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

InuYasha's face looked red as he looked back down.

"The thing is...you're really violent."

InuYasha looked back at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You like to fight, because you get mad. You don't give up. But...these creatures...InuYasha...if you attack...they're poison gas will kill you. The book says that they'll spray at any movement you'll make toward them. We can find another way to kill them."

"Which is why you need to go home."

"No. You need me, InuYasha. You know you do. I need to help you survive, and protect the others."

InuYasha looked down and sighed.

"Just promise me, InuYasha that you will be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to leave me. Please promise me you won't be stupid and attack like that."

There was a four second silence and InuYasha finally looked at her and nodded. "I promise."

After a bit, everyone all decided to calm the villagers down when InuYasha saw something flying in the air. "Huh? Kikyo's soul collectors...." _It means she's near by._ InuYasha was about to walk away when he heard Miroku's voice.

"Where are you going, InuYasha?"

He nervously stopped and turned around. "Uhh...maybe Kikyo will know something of this. I saw her soul collectors, she's near by."

Miroku nodded and walked off.

InuYasha ran and ran when he finally found Kikyo in the distance, looking up at a tree. The half demon slowly walked over until she turned to him. He stopped and stared at her as she stared at him. "Kikyo..."

"InuYasha...you're still alive. I thought you would be dead already." She looked back up at the tree.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

She turned back to him. "Those creatures aren't ordinary creatures."

InuYasha was wondering if she was talking about the liens. Of course she was. "Why, did you encounter one? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But knowing how violent you are you won't stand a chance toward those creatures and their poison gas."

InuYasha was shocked because Kagome told him the same thing. He looked down.

Kikyo started to wander off when InuYasha looked back up.

"Kikyo!"

She stopped and briefly turned her head. "Don't go in the hut over there, InuYasha. I found one and locked it in there." She walked off.

InuYasha watched her leave and finally looked at the hut. _Is there really one in there? _He slowly started walked toward the hut and stopped when he got to the door. It was silent but he could tell that something was in there. _I sense it._

"I know you're in there," the half demon started.

Silence.

"You don't stand a chance against me and neither do any of your friends."

Silence.

"I don't like what you're doing. What you did to the lakes and now you have hatred toward us."

Silence.

InuYasha sighed as he turned back around. He started to walk away but stopped and turned back around. _I have to see what this thing looks like. _He walked back to the hut and took out his sword, which transformed.

All of a sudden, a free hand with really shark claws came out from under the door, which startled InuYasha.

The half demon quickly cut two of it's fingers with his sword, causing the creature to scream. InuYasha was silent until he saw gas coming from under the door. He put his sword away and quickly ran off.


	7. Chapter 7: Surviving

**Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter! And this may be a long one. Oh and there may be one part that my be disturbing to some of you. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Surviving**

As InuYasha walked back to the hut, he worried even more than before. This creature that he had encountered was more dangerous than anything he could imagine. If he tried to hurt it, it would shoot poison gas. He was only lucky this time because it was locked behind a door. Apparently this creature wasn't good with doors. But that didn't mean they were going to be easy to beat. This was going to be hard. _I can't let Kagome get hurt._

When the half demon got to the hut, he saw Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango run over to him. "InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She seemed very scared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They change colors."

"What?"

"The aliens!" Shippo exclaimed.

"They were blending into it's surroundings," said Miroku. "That's why we couldn't see it that one night."

"They have more power than you know," said Kagome.

InuYasha nodded. "Kagome, did it say in your book that...they would try to kill us?"

"Yes. That's how they invade."

"What are we going to do?" Shippo nervously asked.

InuYasha looked down and tried to think. But no matter how much he thought, the only thing he could get to was attack and destroy them all. But deep down he knew that it wasn't the smart way. There had to be skill. But he didn't want anybody else to get involved. He didn't want anybody else to get killed. "I think I should do it alone," he finally said.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't be dumb, you are not doing it alone," said Sango.

"I can't let you guys get hurt," said InuYasha.

"InuYasha, stop it!" Kagome exclaimed. "You are NOT working alone."

"Kagome's right," said Miroku. "It's better for us to help."

"We all work together," said Sango.

InuYasha crossed his arms and glared. "I don't think you wanna go through it."

"We're friends," said Kagome. "All of us. We all work together."

The half demon looked at everyone who stared at him, waiting for his response. He had such a great team who never wanted to back out. He sighed and gave them a nod.

"InuYasha, how are we going to defeat them?" Shippo curiously asked.

InuYasha looked away to think. Then after a moment he turned back to the others. "Alright, here it is. These creatures are almost impossible to beat when they are aware of us since they have that poison gas. They are too quick. Before we can reach them, they spray. So we're going to stay and attack when they least notice it."

"A surprise attack?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"But about all the village people?" Miroku asked.

"You and Sango can take them to a far safe place. Then come back and we'll all stay and wait in the hut."

"Half of us could distract them," said Kagome," and the other half could surprise attack them."

InuYasha nodded. "Alright, start leading the people to safety. Kagome, you and Shippo stay here with me."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"For the sake of your life."

The 15 year old wished he could be less protective of her, but she knew he was just trying to keep her safe. She nodded and looked down at scared Shippo. "You ready, Shippo?"

The little fox demon gulped and stood up like he was big and strong. "I'm always ready, Kagome."

"Good."

Later that evening after all the village people were in hide out, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirarla finally went into the hut with the door shut, and waited patiently for the scary thing to happen. Everyone was a little bit scared, but ready at the same time.

"It's getting dark," said Miroku as he looked out the window.

"Why do they have to come in the dark?" Shippo asked.

"So it would be easy for them to hide," said Kagome as she looked out the window. _It always seems that predators like to attack at night._ The 15 year old took a look at InuYasha, who seemed really deep in thought. "InuYasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok, Kirarla," Sango said as she was petting her cat demon, who was sitting on her lap.

"Huh?" InuYasha's nose twitched.

Kagome quickly looked back at the half demon. "What is it, InuYasha?"

"I sense them coming."

Shippo got a scared look on his face, but held in his doubtful thoughts. Both Miroku and Sango sat up so they could be ready.

"It's getting cloudy," said Shippo as he looked out the window. It suddenly started to get windy, and it caused the door to open and close constantly.

"You're gonna have to stay back, Shippo," InuYasha said as he stood in front of the fox demon and pulled out his sword.

Kirarala suddenly made her little meow sound and jumped out of Sango's arms and stared out the door.

"Huh?" Sango asked. "Kirarla, stay back."

But she didn't listen, and ran out.

"Kirarla!" She tried to run after her, but Miroku grabbed, trying to keep her back. "You shouldn't, Sango," the monk said.

The wind stopped, causing the door to stay closed.

"No!"

"Shh..." InuYasha shushed everyone.

It was quiet, and they could finally hear the roaring of Kirarla transformed. She was roaring constantly, as everyone stood and listened.

Sango gave a worried face_. What's happening?_

Kagome, like everyone else, seemed scared, too, and she couldn't imagine what the cat demon was seeing out there. _They're here._

All of a sudden, a gassy sound accrued from outside, and the roaring finally stopped, and it become quiet.

Sango tried to hold in her tears as everyone else remained still, waiting for whatever would happen next.

InuYasha's hands become sweaty as he tightened his grip on his sword, becoming very impatient and curious.

After a whole minuet, everyone suddenly heard a thump on the door, which startled them all. They all tried to stay quiet.

BANG!

Everyone jumped, and stared at the door. "We should probably open the door," said InuYasha.

"No InuYasha," Kagome said as she put her hand in front of him. "If you do that they will get too excited and spray gas in a second."

"Kagome's right," said Miroku, who was holding Sango close, who was still upset about Kirarla. "We must wait for them to make their way in."

"That's right. Miroku and Sango, you stay on that side. And Shippo, you stay over on this side with InuYasha. We'll be the ones to attack when their not looking."

Shippo gulped.

"Stay calm, Sango," the monk said to her.

"I think they killed her," she said sadly.

"Don't worry. Kirarla is a smart one. I'm sure she probably flew off to hide."

Sango nodded, hoping that he was right.

BANG!

"What's taking them so long to come in?" Shippo nervously asked.

"I told you, they have problems with doors," InuYasha said.

"This is so scary. I'm too tired to fight, but too scared to sleep."

"It's ok, Shippo. Here, rest on my lap." She sat down and let the little fox demon lay on her lap. He yawned. "Try to sleep, it will give you strength."

"Not too long," said InuYasha. "They may come in sooner than you think."

"InuYasha, he's only little and is too scared."

InuYasha angrily sighed and looked away.

"I don't here them banging on the door anymore," Sango said.

All of a sudden, a fast sound went on the top of their heads. They all looked up.

"They're on the roof," said Miroku.

"The book said their problem solvers," said Kagome. "Since they can get through the door they'll find another way in." The 15 year old glanced at InuYasha. "InuYasha, put your sword down! You'll blow the whole place down if you do it that way."

"Then what are we suppose to do!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't blow it all down."

"You should have told me that earlier!"

"You mean, there's no point in being here?" Sango asked.

"I'm sorry, I never thought of it before," said Kagome. "But don't go out or they'll spray the gas."

"So we're trapped in here," the half demon said with a glare.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha, everyone makes mistakes!"

"A pretty lousy one!

"Shh!" Sango shushed them and it became quiet.

"I don't here a thing," said Miroku.

Sango slowly picked Shippo, who was sound asleep, off and sat him down on the ground. She then stood up and looked around. "Have they given up?"

BANG!

"No," said Miroku.

Shippo finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a couple minutes," Miroku answered.

"They can make it in here, we closed the door," said InuYasha.

"They'll find away," said Kagome. She started searching around as the others did, too, each holding a lit lantern.

"It's starting to get cool where I'm at," said Miroku.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Same here," said Kagome as she stopped walking.

Sango came closer to Kagome and it was quiet as she stared at her. "Kagome, there's a window behind you."

"Really?" A hand from behind the 15 year old suddenly reached and grabbed her, and that's when everyone went crazy.

Except for Shippo, who jumped far back and covered his face. It got dark because everyone dropped their lanterns and went after Kagome. The fox demon still kept his face covered as he listened to his friends shout.

"Close the window!" InuYasha cried.

"The gas, though!" Sango exclaimed.

"Close the window! Get her!"

After a whole two minutes, it started to get a little bit quiet, so Shippo reached through Kagome's backpack and pulled out a flashlight. He turned it on and shined it near Miroku, who was out of breath. Sango was there, too.

"Miroku, did it get you?" she asked him.

"No, not a bit. But..."

Shippo nervously shined near InuYasha, who was holding Kagome close. She was coughing violently. "Kagome..." was all the half demon could say.

"Oh no," said Sango.

"What..." Shippo started, "Kagome?"

"Kagome, you can give up," said InuYasha.

"She breathed it in," said Miroku.

"It's already too late," said Sango. "She can't make it."

"Yes she can!" InuYasha cried. "Kagome, you can do this. You have to get out of you."

"Get it out?" Shippo ask.

"You mean vomit?" Sango asked.

"I..." Kagome tried to speak but kept on coughing.

"There has to be another way!" Shippo exclaimed.

"There is no other way," said Miroku. "If she vomits, all the poison will come with it and she will be ok."

"Come on, Kagome," said InuYasha.

Kagome started coughing harder, so she could gag, so she could vomit.

It was too intense for Sango, so she his her face into Miroku's face.

"Come on, Kagome."

She did it even harder, yet it seemed impossible to the 15 year old. "I...I can't."

"Kagome, no! You can't! Keep trying!"

Shippo's hand started to shake, but still kept the light shining near them.

Kagome tried again, even harder, which made the fox demon turn the light off.

After thirty seconds it became silent.

Kagome's eyes were full of water, and she started to relax when she felt InuYasha's grip on her hand decrease.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Shippo turned the light back on and saw that Kagome was relaxed. He sighed with relief as Sango and Miroku did as well.

"She's going to be fine now," said the monk.

"Are the aliens gone?" Sango asked.

"I haven't heard any noises from them."

"Me neither," said InuYasha.

Kagome crawled over to Shippo and hugged, since she could tell that he looked worried.

"There gone," said InuYasha. "Don't smell them anywhere."

"We should probably get some rest then," said Miroku.

Everyone agreed and it became silent for a whole moment.

"Shippo, you can turn the light off now."

He turned it off, and it was dark again.

**I'm not sure if it's possible for the poison to come out after vomiting, but it was the only thing I could think of. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hand Of Fate

**Hey everyone! This is my last chapter of my story. I wanted to get this done before I moved on to anything else. Once I'm done with this, I'm gonna continue with my South Park fic: It's Friendship 2, and after that I'm gonna continue working on my Madagascar fic: Wild Titanic. I know that's the one I haven't been working on recently, but it's a lot to work on and I wanted to get other things on the way. Anyways, the name of this chapter is the same name of the track I listen to for this. I actually listen to the Signs soundtrack and imagine everything. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Hand Of Fate**

InuYasha felt so guilty for what happened. He let the alien spray Kagome, and she could have died. He felt the whole thing was his fault. It made him think about what happened before. The last time she got hurt.

**Start of flashback:**

"_Where to now?" InuYasha asked._

"_Keep going, Master InuYasha," Meoga said as he was in his shoulder._

_InuYasha started running. "Is she injured?"_

"_It depends on what you call injured."_

"_We're getting close, I can smell her!." He jumped high then landed and continued running. 'If only I didn't go to see Kikyo. I would have been here and wouldn't let this happen.' " There she is!"_

That half demon opened his eyes and heard the voices of Miroku and Sango.

"Not a lot of people were lucky," said Miroku. "We were, though."

"I hope Kirarla was."

"Hey," InuYasha started as he stood up.

"InuYasha," Miroku said as he looked at him.

"I heard what you said. You think they're gone?"

"I went out early this morning. I met lots of people. Lots of their loved ones died. But they said they left."

"Why?"

"They said that others found away to beat them," Sango answered.

"Some one wounded was left behind," said Miroku.

InuYasha looked out the window.

"Do you sense any of them?"

It was silent for a moment. "The only thing I can smell is blood. Must be all the people that died."

Miroku and Sango both knew that he was upset. They knew that he wanted to do more. But there was nothing he can do.

The dog demon looked over at Kagome, who was sleeping next to Shippo. The 15 year old looked very pale. "She still looks sick."

"She got most of the poison out, right?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded doubtfully.

"She's probably still sick from being overwhelmed_."_

"Miruko," Sango started, "do you think it's safe for the rest of us to go outside now?"

"People said they left. InuYasha?"

"I don't smell any of the aliens," he said.

Sango then looked over at the walkie talky. She walked over to it and listened to it. "I don't here anything. Not even a muffle?"

"That's good enough for me then," said Miroku.

"Yeah," said InuYasha. He opened the door, and found nothing around. He started to feel a little bit better that the aliens were gone. But he was still mad at himself for letting Kagome get sick.

Both Sango and Miroku came out. "I don't see Kirarla anywhere," said Sango.

"If she got killed, her body would be laying here," said Miroku. "I'm sure she'll be back."

The demon slayer nodded and turned around when she heard a yawn.

Sleep Shippo walked out rubbing his eyes. "It's safe?" he asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered with a smile. "Shippo, will stay here and watch after Kagome while the rest of us go get some water."

The fox demon nodded. "Of course." He walked back into the hut as the others, except for InuYasha started to walk off.

"InuYasha, aren't you coming?" Sango asked.

The half demon was sitting doggie style on the ground. He shook his head. "I think I should stay."

The monk and demon slayer both gave him a look, but nodded and walked off. "It will just take a minute.

InuYasha sighed when he heard Shippo's voice.

"InuYasha."

"Huh?" He turned to the fox demon. "What is it, Shippo?" he asked in an exhausted voice.

"I think the window is broken."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, did you break it last night?"

"Probably."

"Can you fix it?"

"Let me see." He got up and followed Shippo into the hut.

But once they got in there, the two of them froze, and their hearts started pounding when they saw an alien standing, holding Kagome, letting her dangle.

Shippo gasped.

"Kagome..." was InuYasha could say as he stared at the alien, who was staring back at him.

Sango and Miroku finally came in, but gasped when they saw what InuYasha and Shippo saw. "What..." Sango said.

"Kagome..." Shippo started.

"Wait," the half demon interrupted him and looked at the alien more closely. He then looked at Kagome, and looked at one of the alien's hands. Two of it's fingers were missing. And that's when InuYasha knew who he was looking at. He remembered the one that Kikyo locked up in that hut. He cut off it's two fingers with his sword.

The others did nothing, as InuYasha went into deep thought while he looked at helpless Kagome. He thought about him running that day with Myoga on his shoulder. Myoga telling him that Kagome was hurt. He sensed Kagome. And kept running when he saw her.

Flashback:

_InuYasha leaned down to Kagome, who was laying down on the ground, beaten up._

"_InuYasha..." she started weakly._

"_Kagome," he said. "Are you ok? Who was it?"_

"_Kaugra."_

_InuYasha glared while growling. "Kagome...I..."_

"_Where were you, InuYasha?"_

_The half demon turned red when she asked that. He couldn't tell her he went to see Kikyo. But he could tell by the look on Kagome's face that she knew where he went. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. Please believe that."_

_She nodded._

"_I promise I won't let this happen to you again. I won't let you get hurt."_

_She nodded._

Another flash back:

"_What is it, Lord?" Jaken asked, as he stood in front of the lakes._

"_Nothing to worry about," Sesshomarua replied._

"_Who did it?" Rin asked._

_But the demon walked off as the two followed._

Last flashback:

"_Please promise me you won't be stupid and attack like that," said Kagome as she was sitting with InuYasha, like a couple days ago._

_He nodded._

InuYasha still stood standing, not doing a thing. Not even talking his sword off. That would break his promise. He kept staring at Kagome, just like everyone else was. The alien was glaring at all of them.

The half demon then looked over at Miroku and Sango. Miroku holding his staff. Sango holding here boomerang. "Miroku, Sango," he said silently so the alien wouldn't hear.

The two looked at him.

"Do it. Just like we planned."

They knew after a few seconds what he meant and they both nodded while looking at each other. Miroku got ready, and slowly started heading for the alien, who gave a curious look, while Sango put her air mask on.

The monk stepped closer.

The alien suddenly sprayed gas into Kagome's nose, which made Miroku grow shocked.

InuYasha gasped.

Shippo gasped and cried at the top of his lungs. "Kagome!"

The alien looked at Shippo, completely ignoring everything else.

BANG! Sango hit the alien on the head from behind, causing it to drop Kagome on the ground.

InuYasha quickly ran up and picked her up while the alien was in pain. He slowly started for the door so the alien wouldn't do anything. If he went fast, it would probably attack.

The alien stood up and glared at Sango. It sprayed gas at her, but nothing happened since she had an air mask on. It then hit her, causing her to fall to the ground, and the air mask flew off. The alien was ready to spray gas at her.

"Sango!" Miroku cried.

"No!" The fox demon exclaimed as he ran up without thinking, and shot his fox fire at the creature's shoulder.

The alien suddenly screamed in pain, and looked at it's shoulder, and saw that it was red and gross.

The others were shocked, including Shippo, who just looked at it.

"Shippo," Miroku started as the fox demon looked at him, "your fox fire."

Shippo looked at again, still shocked. But finally gave a look as if he knew what he was suppose do to, while InuYasha ran out with Kagome, and lay her down in the grass.

The alien gave Miroku and Sango a glare, ready to spray them, when Shippo shot his fox fire again, this time at it's back. The creature screamed with pain. The only thing Miroku and Sango could do was distract it.

Again, the alien almost attacked, but Shippo shot again, this time at the legs, causing it to fall down on its back. The alien looked up and saw the fox demon look down at him quickly shot fire on its face.

After a bit, the aline stopped breathing, and it was quiet. Shippo stood there, shocked, but relieved. "You were so brave, Shippo," said Miroku.

He briefly smiled at them, but frowned when he remembered Kagome. The other two did as well and they all ran outside.

"Kirarla!" Sango exclaimed when she saw the cat demon fly down. She gave her a hug, then followed Miroku and Shippo to InuYasha.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said. "Come on...please..."

"InuYasha!" Miroku exclaimed as he ran over and stopped.

"Please Kagome. Please."

"Oh no," said Sango.

"Please say she didn't breathe in it. Did she breathe in it?"

"I don't know," Miroku answered, "I didn't see."

"Come on, Kagome. Please wake up."

"InuYasha?" said Shippo as he stepped forward.

"Stay back, Shippo!"

That started him, so he jumped up and started to cry.

"Kagome, please!"

Miroku tried to hold in his tears, but couldn't, and turned around.

"Oh," said Sango as she covered her face and started to cry. Kirarla just stood there, trying to comfort her owner.

"Come on, Kagome," said InuYasha. "You can do this. Come on. You told me that you were scared for me. And that you didn't want to leave you. Now please..this time...you don't leave me. Please..." He slowly closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"InuYasha...."

The half demon opened his eyes.

Shippo's mouth dropped, Miroku curiously turned around, and Sango's eyes went wide. InuYasha curiously looked down at the girl. "Kagome..."

Kagome was pale, but she was awake. "Is it over?" she asked.

InuYasha gasped, and looked at Shippo, who also gasped. He didn't want Kagome to worry about that. But he answered. "Yes," he said weakly, "it's over."

Kagome slowly sat up and briefly smiled. The she put her arms out, ready to give a hug.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, giving her a ten second hug.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped into her arms.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"I was so scared for you!"

"It's ok."

Sango sat down and gave her a hug. "Oh Kagome. How did you do it?"

"I knew," she answered. "I knew what was coming. So I held my breath."

"You were so strong despite how sick and weak you were," said Miroku.

InuYasha sighed with relief.

A couple days passed. By then, the alien was burnt to ashes, and everyone was living their normal lives. Kagome was cooking, while Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade talked.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was standing in front of the fixed window, looking out. He thought about the whole thing. He felt so guilty for letting all those people get killed. He also felt horrible for letting Kagome get hurt. But she forgave him after she knew he seemed upset..

The half demon crossed his arms. _I'll never let you die_..._Kagome._

"InuYasha," Kagome called.

He looked back.

"Lunch is ready!"

His thoughts of the aliens were forgotten, and he quickly headed for the others, ready to eat.

**THE END**

_This story is based on the movie, SIGNS. SIGNS is not mine and InuYasha is not mine. But this story is mine._ _I don't want anybody to think I'm playserizing._

**Please give me your final reviews!**


End file.
